


The Examination

by Faly



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Medical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: The nubile Kunoichi, Nonoka, is called for a physical by the voluptuous Doctor Veronica. But it's only front to get Nonoka into her lab...





	The Examination

“So, uh…. Doctor, did you really request my presence? And not Lady-”

Doctor Veronica waved her hand at Nonoka, the Kunoichi that protected the Fire Witch of the Tuning Knights, Sakuya.

“Yes, yes, I know who I requested and didn’t; I’m not a fool, Nonoka,” Veronica chastised the kunoichi.

“I-I know you’re n-not, Doctor! You’re so smart and intelligent, you’re the smartest person I know! It’s… why would someone of such high esteem want to see m-me of all people? I’m just the humble protector of Lady Sakuya...”

The orange haired savant chuckled. “Ho, I’m just teasing you, Miss Titty. It’s fun picking on people like you.”

“What…? That’s really mean of you, doctor!”

“How sweet of you to say.” Veronica cleared her throat, leaning back in her chair. “Anyways, the reason I called you here to perform a physical. A _thorough_ physical.”

“A physical?” Nonoka questioned curiously. “You mean testing out how strong I am? Because if that’s it, then–”

“No, no,” Veronica interrupted, smiling. “This exam pertains to me checking your overall health. To make sure you don’t have any nasty bugs hiding within that body of yours. It’s called a wellness check in some circles.”

“Oh, that’s it? Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. How did check for that, Doctor? A spell?” Nonoka asked.

Veronica blinked, before cackling. “Hahaahac! A spell? Are you joking? Now that would be extremely boring! Extremely. No, this will much, much more fun. This is a very hands-on procedure. My little digits are going to be roaming and getting all touchy-feely all over that body of yours, searching for naughty… things over those naughty bits, hahaahac!”

Nonoka noticeably stiffed, gasping softly, and hugged herself. Despite the box obscuring her expression, Veronica could tell from the kunoichi’s body language alone that she was very embarrassed by the thought of her getting molested. “W-W-What?! You’re d-doing what?!”

The orange-haired witch laughed louder, utterly amused by the young woman’s reaction. After a few moments of that, Veronica composed herself and readjusted her sunken glasses. “I have no idea how the physicians in Amatsu conduct themselves. If they even do so.” Veronica dropped any hint of humor she had, adopting more of her cold, clinical tone Nonoka recognized when she and the Tuning Knights first met her. “Regardless, I have to check every nook and cranny. It’s required. Understand?”

“B-But!” She tried to object until she saw the doctor’s glasses flash pink, and her lips formed a predatory sneer.

“Are you trying to piss me off? Disobeying a doctor’s order?”

Nonoka felt a big, cold shiver travel up her back until she could it feel it sting her ears. Fear struck her chest hard, making her freeze on the spot. She’d seen that same, intimidating expression from the doctor before, but only when it was directed at her companions, or that time with Hilda, but never at her. Still, even if she wasn’t in the gaze of that menacing glare, it didn’t stop the chills she got from it. But now – she was the focus of the doctor's nasty expression.

She said nothing for several moments, before letting her arms fall to her sides and sighed. "Y-Yes, I understand, Doctor Veronica. Do what you need to do to...” Nonoka gave in, willing to comply if it meant to avoid the older woman's wrath.

The doctor's aura suddenly became jubilant, the dire expression from before disappearing like it never existed. “Excellent! Good! Now, normally, I would ask you to take off all your clothes, but seeing as you’re basically ass-naked." Nonoka mumbled something that she was wearing undergarments that covered her womanly parts, but her comment was completely ignored by Veronica. "The only thing you need to take off is that ghastly box. You can–”

Her hands flew up to protect her box. “M-My box?! B-B-But you just need to examine my body, right?! You don’t–!”

“Oh quiet!” Veronica raised her voice, causing Nonoka to shut her mouth, but with little whimpers escaping her lips. “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you will wear this in place of that box.” She produced a black shiny object and presented it to the kunoichi.

“… A leather sack?” Nonoka asked, leaning closer.

“Ah, close; it’s actually a leather hood, made for completely covering the head and most of the face. But unlike that unwieldy, ugly box, it’ll to conform to the shape of your skull, hugging it like a second skin,” The doctor explained. She unfolded it and showed more of the hood to the ninja.

“A leather hood?” Nonoka trailed off as she inspected it more. It was definitely leather, a fine, buttery leather. Smooth, cured, oiled, and finely stitched together at the seams, Nonoka couldn’t say this wasn’t a cheap article of clothing. But unlike her box, it had some particularly odd features. “This doesn’t have holes for the ears or eyes, but it has nose and mouth openings?” She indicated the two small holes exclusively for her nostrils to breathe through, and the section was her mouth. "What are the points of these, Doctor Veronica?”

The orange haired woman groaned. “I’m going to examine your body, you don’t need your eyes and ears for the exam, do you?”

“W-Well–“

“No, you don’t. All that’s important is that you breathe, either through the mouth or nose and being able to speak. Besides, I'm giving this to you so you don't feel so self-conscious. Understood?”

“…Yes, doctor,” She said meekly, feeling guilty. "Thank you for think of me, doctor."

“Don't mention it.” Veronica tossed the leather hood at her and rolled over her desk and took a syringe off of the small platter on top of a stack of books. Now, take off that damn box and put on the hood. The sight of it is making me antsy.”

“Su-Sure, I will, but... doctor, I’m getting a shot, too?”

Veronica raised a brow and looked at the syringe in her hands, before giggling deviously. “Oh, this?” she said after controlling herself. “It’s a special mixture of nutrients that'll take the edge off. I’ll be inserting this in your buttocks during your examination.”

Nonoka gasped, almost stumbling over and dropping the hood in the process, just managed to catch herself – by grasping Veronica crossed legs, in the nick of time. “Eeenp!” she squeaked, realizing what she’d just grabbed in her panic. If there was ever a time she was thankful for her shinobi training, it was now. She was taught to be near-weightless and quiet as a crane’s landing, with grace to accommodate it, of course. With a little effort, she quickly pushed herself off of the orange-haired woman and back into place.

“I-I’m sorry, Doctor Veronica...” She whispered. “Please, please don’t be mad.”

Instead of the evil expression or even a harsh rebuke like Sakuya would have done, Veronica giggled, baffling Nonoka. “Hoho, little miss eager, ain’t ya? I didn’t know you swung that way.”

She stared at the doctor for several seconds, confused. She didn’t know whether to blush or not. “Swung? W-What do you mean? Swung what way?”

The doctor chuckled, amused, before waving her off. “It’s nothing, Tits, it’s nothing, just a jest. Anyways, hurry up and put that hood on so we can get this examination going!”

Seeing that doctor wasn’t mad that she touched her legs, Nonoka made a tiny sigh of relief and nodded. “O-Okay, just give me a mome–”

“ ** _Now_**.” That same predatory sneer appeared on Veronica’s face.

Nonoka squeaked like a mouse seeing a cat. She whirled around, her back to the doctor, and took off her box, revealing four small braids of pink hair, and place it on the table next to her. She then took off her hair accessories – a headband and the kunai hair clip – before pulling the opening of the hood over her head frantically, struggling to fit the leather to conform to her face. Taken a few seconds, she finally got it pass her forehead and rest pulled through easily. It was tight and snug on her skull, neither too restricting to cut off circulation or loose to pull off with no effort. It would need a good pair of hands to pull off. Her nose pressed into the section meant for her nose, and she was able to breathe through the hole easily enough, taking in the leather scent with each breath.

Blushing heavily, she turned around to face the doctor. “I-It's on, Doctor.”

Veronica didn’t say anything for several moments, too busy drinking in the image of her fetish article on the kunoichi, and took the opportunity to admire the kunoichi's voluptuous body now she was blind. She could faintly feel her heart-rate increase and blood pooling below her waist. She crossed her legs tighter as she felt up her thighs in self-satisfaction.

She lived for so long that she could enjoy a wide variety of pleasures. Men got boring after so many years and she soon saw the appeal of her fellow gender. Well-shaped legs, tough and slim belly, ample chest, narrow shoulders, and a pretty face was a plus but not required. She could enjoy any body type, but a sculpted one was a preference. Seeing the kunoichi here in her examination room, wearing that hood and the obscene attire, Veronica felt arousal burn her belly.

“Fantastic,” Veronica said, her tone took a lustful edge. She stood up and walk up to Nonoka. “Now, hands behind your back, feet together," she ordered. While she was saying that, she took a cord rope bundle from under a scattered paper pile.

“Why?”

“Doctor’s orders. Hands behind your back,” she ordered with more forceful voice.

“Umm… okay.” The kunoichi did as she was ordered, feeling nervous as she put her arms behind her.

“Good girl.” Veronica moved her and unwind the bundle rope and began to wrap the end around the girl’s wrists. After winding it several times, she went for a more complex maneuver.

“What are you doing, doctor?” Nonoka asked, voice quivering but remained consistent. She grunted quietly when Veronica pulled the ropes firmly and tighten them.

“It’s another part of the procedure,” the doctor explained. “Don’t worry about it. I keenly remember telling you to shut up, though. Talk again and I’ll have to seal that mouth of yours. Final warning.”

“Eeeh! I’m sorry! I’ll shut up.”

Veronica beamed and patted Nonoka’s fishnet-covered buttocks appreciatively. She squealed in reaction and almost asked in shocked just what she was doing, but her words died before they could leave her mouth when she remembered the Doctor’s threat.

“Hm, good girl. Your tits and ass aren’t your only attributes. You actually learned.” She pinched her butt and smirked when the young woman grunted, but remained silent. To truly test her compliance, the doctor moved her hands around Nonoka's waist. She started from her wide hips and slowly moved her fingertips at a sensual pace. She moved them up past her sides, across the ridges of her rib cage until her hands found themselves around Nonoka's large breasts. Veronica made a small pleasing noise while she could hear the ninja whimper.

The doctor suddenly pinched and slapped either side of her breasts. Nonoka cried out and quickly went to cover her chest. However, much to Veronica's delight, Nonoka kept her mouth shut, despite the molestation she just experienced.

"Good, good. I'm impressed," she said. Now she could really get to work and finally fulfill the desire that’s been burning away at her since she met the shinobi.

\- - - - -

Veronica finally finished the last knot of the elaborate tie she did and took a small step back to admire her handiwork.

Nonoka shifted and quietly pulled on the restraints ensnaring her tight body. Her legs were bound together at the ankles and the knees with couple thin but effective ropes, while more, separate bundle of rope ensnared her wrists and elbows, tying them tightly together; only her extensive training of her body made this rope bearable. And to make matters worse, the doctor mummified her forearms in duct tape. She wanted to desperately ask why that was even necessary, but Veronica seemingly read her mind and told her again lightly warned her or she would make her predicament worse than it already was.

The kunoichi whimpered quietly and comply – like a good shinobi would. She didn't want to tarnish her Lady's name with her disobedience.

She told herself the worse had passed and assumed Veronica would finally start her examination, but she was sorely wrong. She felt rope scrape the skin of her neck as the doctor began to the wind it around her neck like a noose, then she felt the smooth cord go in-between her large buxom before she felt the cords wrap around each breast before they were loop together.

After she was done, Nonoka felt a string of rope lightly bumping into her crotch, she wondered what was to happen after that. She regretted it.

“’kay now. Don’t mind me,” Veronica almost sang.

Nonoka felt her cool, smooth fingers go diving under her bikini bottoms, to pull it from her body. She couldn’t help herself but groaned breathlessly when she felt Veronica’s cold, titillating fingertips brushed against her labia and hair. “Hhhng.” Her heart hammered her chest. Suddenly feeling strong arousal, the kunoichi's face turned a deep red, burning with embarrassment and shock.

Veronica hummed as she continued her task; taking the rope and pulling it through her exposed undergarment, down through her crotch. Nonoka grunted when she felt the rear strap her thong get pulled from her buttocks, before the rope was pulled through and up her buttocks, running smoothly across her fishnet. From there, she felt the ropes connect to the elbow tie, making her bondage that even tighter.

“Goodness, well done me! Eh?” Veronica chuckled and gave Nonoka’s backside a playfully smack, who reacted with a squeak. “You've still quiet despite all that's happened. You did your Sakuya proud.” the doctor congratulated her.

“Mmm,” Nonoka took the compliment with a nervous hum.

“Give me a moment...” Veronica trailed off as her footsteps faded as she walked away from her. Nonoka could smell the doctor’s ozone scent fade as well, and she surprised herself when she sighed heavily. Guess she was tenser than she thought.

She heard something hard and hollow fall into a bowl, before the sound of crunching, then hearing Veronica giggling as she munched away. Nonoka realized Veronica was eating her usual snack, the orange-sliced shaped pieces of Angel Wings “Hakaha! Oh, that hits the spot. So good.” Then more munching and cracking of Angel Wings. “You should try these, they’re heavenly.”

Nonoka shook her head. She didn’t like the fact you could eat the monsters born masquerading as angels, let alone eat them with salt, pepper, or barbecue powder.

“Oh well, more for me.” The munching stopped, and she heard Veronica say, “All right, enough of that.” More footsteps to her side and the sound of something tightening.

“After this, I can finally start the exam. Brace yourself!” The doctor warned before a whirling sound reached her ears, like a reeling system. It suddenly got louder and she heard a whipping sound.

Nonoka cried out when her feet came out from under her, shooting up towards the ceiling. She bowed her body to avoid having her head getting hitting the floor. Seconds later, she was suspended off the ground, and she could feel the ropes that ensnared her voluptuous body even tighter than before. But surprisingly, she felt little to no pain, other than the uncomfortable sensation of being upside down and the pressure on her shoulders.

“How are you feeling? Has your world turned… upside down?” Veronica laughed at her poor pun. “You have my permission to talk again, by the way.”

She wasted no time. “It’s… why do I need to be upside down? What kind of exam needs me to be hanging from my feet, doctor?!” Nonoka asked, already filling slight pressure in her cheeks.

“The kind that I perform, fool,” Veronica replied snappily. “Before I start… time to administer my special serum~” She chuckled in a very perverse and suggestive tone. It was a chuckle that made Nonoka suddenly more uncomfortable than ever before.

“Wh-What does– What do you mean by that, doctor?” She asked, unable to keep the fear from tainting her voice. “Why do I need an injection?”

“Medical reasons. Very complex medical reasons.” Veronica took a clear fluid-filled syringe and a small packet from her ornate robe. She ripped the packet with her teeth and took out a wet white cloth. She rubbed it on Nonoka’s left buttocks until it shined from the alcohol. “Do not move, no matter what,” she warned, before pushing the needle right into the kunoichi’s ass.

Nonoka squealed when she felt a sharp prick that emanated from the deep muscle of her backside before feeling an almost ticklish sensation bloom across her nerves. It was the most bizarre feeling she ever felt before in her life.

“There. Done,” Veronica said, pulling the needle out of Nonoka and tossing it on her desk. She giggled and asked: “How’re feelin’? Any nausea or drowsiness?!” Sounding very eager.

“Ahh,….” was all Nonoka could muster at that moment, her mind and body undergoing something she knew fairly well – arousal.

The slight, bizarre numbness in her body exploded into pure sexual lust. It slammed into her so hard that the huskiest, unrestrained moan burst forth from her orifice. Her body felt so hot, so tight. All thoughts on the examination and the situation she was in wisp away in the wind. Nonoka breathed and moaned again; she felt like her entire body turned into one huge erogenous zone. Everything felt as sensitive like her pussy: the bra covering her large breasts, the hind strap covering her clitoris, the fishnet bodystocking that encompassed tight body, the ropes that squeezed her flesh. She took notice of the ropes cutting across her genitals and how they placed pressure on them, and how it seamlessly melted into her folds. She shifted in place and pulled her arms and was unable to stop another loud moan from escaping her lips.

“Oh….. _god_!” she cried.

Veronica giggled madly. “Hak! Success!” She took a pen and jot the results on a clipboard on her desk quickly. Soon as she was done, she popped the pen and placed it on the clipboard on the desk.

She wasted no time wrapping her arms around the hanging kunoichi, delighted when she heard her moan lovingly when the doctor began to grope her defenseless breasts.

“Doctor…!” was the only word she could vocalize before vocalizing more demeaning noises that would’ve made anyone blush.

“Ohoho, trying to say something, Tits? You want something?!” Veronica asked rather cheekily.

Nonoka continued to inhale and exhale deeply, her busty chest rising and dropping. “I want you… to touch me. It feels like there’s a big, thick, hot knot between my legs… I need to be touched there! I don’t care if you touch me anywhere else! Just, please… I need your hands!” Nonoka squirmed and writhed helplessly in the ropes, shifting her arms and legs up and down with minimal movements, all restricted by the ropes. Her mouth was wide open, breathing heavily through it. She rubbed her thighs together intensely.

“My, my. dignified ninja one minute, a total whore the next.” Veronica wasted no time wrapping her arms around Nonoka and began to grope her, focusing her hands on her thighs, which trailed down to her plump buttocks, squeezing each cheek with both hands. “Fitting, though. With your incredibly slutty clothing and body, how could you not be mistaken for a whore, Tits?” One hand then slipped down her belly, before groping the kunoichi’s fat tit. Nonoka did nothing but groan throatily. “That feels so... good!” she said. “More. Between my legs, please!”

“I get to it when I want to, slut,” Veronica chided before bringing the kunoichi’s legs to her face and drew her tongue across the inner thigh, from near the genitals and to the top. She then did the same thing to the other thigh, all the while molesting her large tits. Nonoka squealed and moaned, speaking unintelligibly; the only thing that made any form of cohesion was “o good!”

Veronica worked steadily, tracing her tongue across the fishnet clinging to her skin, working her way closer and closer to Nonoka’s genitals. She then moved one hand away from swelled breasts and smacked her rump, causing the young woman to yelp. “Fucking slut, aren’t you? I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet and you’re acting like you just blew your load.”

The doctor hiked up her skirt, opened her own thighs wide, and gripped her head between them. “Put your mouth to better use, whore.” She was totally getting into it now. Veronica released Nonoka’s swollen tit and used it to press the younger maiden’s head deeper between her legs. She was glad that decided to forgo any undergarments and wear her crotchless pantyhose.

Nonoka wasted no time obeying the doctor’s orders and went to town, pressing her mouth against what she could guess from the scent was Veronica’s intimate core. Her tongue brushed against the soft, bare scented skin. She kissed it, sucked it, and pushed her tongue as hard and far as she could into her clitoris with a fervor that made Veronica gasped at the intensity of Nonoka’s efforts. She let go of Nonoka’s breast and used it to press the younger maiden’s head deeper between her legs. The orange-haired woman eyes fluttered closed and groaned lowly, letting the kunoichi deep tongue her. The combination of the warmth of the shinobi’s head and the vibrations of from her mouth was absolutely euphoric. She pressed her hips further into the bound woman’s face, letting herself lolled her head back as she moaned softly, nails digging into Nonoka’s fleshy buttocks, causing a pained grunt reverberated through Veronica’s thighs. “Ghhhh… uahhh.”

She let the kunoichi’s do her thing while her mind wandered, reminiscing. It had been far too long since she indulged in any fornication. The moist, hot lapping between her legs made her realize how much she missed the sensation of getting eaten out. As she enjoyed herself, she pulled down the top of her monochrome robe until her immense tits popped out, jiggling, freed and bare. She began to knead them, rolling her engorged pink nipple between her fingers while her other hand teased Nonoka’s labia. The kunoichi reacted how the doctor to predicted, a guttural moan from below. She traced her fingers around the clit, taking pleasure from the kunoichi’s lovely little noises she made any time she dipped her finger into the slit and brushed her long fingernails on her sensitive nub.

Nonoka became relentless and began to solely focus of Veronica’s vagina and the hood surrounding it. “Heheheh, haaaa… Yes… that’s it. Right there.” she said with a breathy whisper. It was her humble opinion that women were the better sex partners. It takes a girl to know a girl, after all.

“Hnnng, fuck. Faster, more intense,” she murmured through small, provocative moans. Nonoka did what she could in her position, pressing in deeper and took more of the doctor in. Veronica began to actively grind herself into the kunoichi’s animated tongue, thrusting her hips to her face. She became so focused on that she didn't even notice her glasses were steadily slipping down her nose until they fell off and broke on the floor.

She could feel a heavy sweat coming on, running off of her obscenely massive breasts and across her forehead. She was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat in less of a minute into their intense session of cunnilingus. She groaned, blood pooling in her pale cheeks. Veronica could already feel herself teetering on the edge of arousal with every thrust of her hips. She didn’t think she’d be this close this fast. Either the long-time she spent with herself made her forget how fucking amazing sex with another person was, or the young ninja had some experience.

Veronica's moaning became more and more pronounced each passing second, trying to keep herself under control but her will degrading into full-blown moans. She quickly took a pen out of her robe and put it across her mouth, clenching it hard with her teeth in an effort to control herself. She was close, very close. Nonoka then started to make noises, incoherent noises that she couldn’t discern in her hazing state of mind. However, the vibrations, coupled with the kunoichi’s vigorous oral stimulation, made the pleasure deep and immensely more gratifying.

The mind-numbing combination was ultimately too much for Veronica and ejaculated with a tremendous, mind flaying, euphoric rush. Her mouth opened in a silent cry. She gripped Nonoka close, hands squeezing her plump, tight buttocks and her thighs clenching the ninja’s leather-bound head, refusing to release her as the doctor thrust her hips, riding her face the whole duration of orgasm.

Veronica panted, releasing Nonoka from her grip. She stumbled back into her chair, flopping onto it without much care. Her appearance was disheveled, bangs of her orange hair slick with sweat and sticking to her face, massive tits hanging out for all to see, her black, crotchless pantyhose that exposed her bright pink, glossy labia, dripping with her sex and saliva. All of which trailed down her thigh and darken her pantyhose.

“Oh cripes,” Veronica said, still trying to catch her breath. Her chest was rising and falling with her deep breaths “I haven’t felt this good for years. I needed that.” She saw her fallen glasses on the floor, frowned when she saw one of the glass panels had snapped on off the frame. She moved her office chair over to the broken glasses and picked them up, inspecting them. “Well shoot, looks like I’ll need my tools for this.” She turned her head to glare at the bound, hanging Nonoka. “Y’know this is your fault, you bitch. I should punish you for this.” She didn’t mean that of course, but it would interesting how Nonoka would react at this point.

Nonoka was panting while she writhed in the tightropes. The only words that were making it past her lips were: “Mo-More. I’m so hot. P-Please touch me, it feels like I’m going to explode!” she said, all while the entirety of her face was covered with the same fluids that coated Veronica’s labia. They trailed down from her mouth to her shiny, black leather hood.

Veronica could only chuckle in amusement. “I really outdid myself with that serum, I wonder what I should start calling it?” she wondered out loud while Nonoka continued to beg and pant. She shrugged and got up from her chair and pushed off her robes, before fully unzipping her tight, tube dress and letting it drop to the floor with her robes. She then pulled her pantyhose down her legs before pulling it each foot out of the sheer – leaving her completely nude.

She hummed softly as she picked up her pantyhose from the floor and used it to wipe her crotch, getting every crack and crevice, even pushing some of the thin sheer inside her to do a deeper cleaning. She couldn’t help but groan at the sensitive sensation. Satisfied – and now curious – she brought the soiled hose up her nose and took a whiff, then stuck her tongue out to sample the strong taste. “Mmmm.”

She always did have a strong fascination with her scent. She glanced up at Nonoka for several moments and grinned.

Veronica waltz up to the writhing woman and bent down to her level. She tossed her undergarments over her shoulder and grasp Nonoka’s head with both hands. “More– ” she was silenced when her gaping mouth was covered by the doctor’s own. Veronica closed her eyes as she intertwined her tongue with Nonoka’s, pushing their heads as tightly together. Tasting for any hint of their sex in the kunoichi’s orifice. Both moaned in shared ecstasy as their session became less refined and more sloppy, feeling some saliva trailed off the edges of their mouth. She lightly bit Nonoka’s tongue, savoring her small cry of pain and glazed her tongue over the bite to soothe her.

The Doctor broke it off, and as their lips separated, there was a thin string of their collected drool that connected their mouths, shining under the light in the room, before it broke seconds later.

“M-More, D–” Nonoka was cut-off again when Veronica’s soiled pantyhose was shoved into her mouth. “Ugh, shut for up, stupid whore. You’re going to ruin the moment." The doctor made sure Nonoka’s tongue was covered in the spot where most of her cum soak into her nylons, and she was rewarded with very pleased moaning from the hanging ninja.

Veronica went for desk again and pulled a white device with a fat, nub head and a leather belt from one of her drawers. She walked to Nonoka, put the device in her mouth to hold as she looped the belt around her thighs, near her crotch, and buckled it when it looked snug enough for her liking. Then she took the device out of her mouth and slipped it in between Nonoka’s legs until the nubbed head was nestled nicely against her moist lower lips.

She then flipped the switch in the middle of the long, white device. Nonoka reacted like she predicted. She watched all of her muscles convulsed, jerking violently as the magic wand came alive, buzzing loudly as loud as Nonoka’s scream. The dirty pantyhose filling her mouth didn't do much to silence her. “Mmmmpppghh!!!” She swung back and forth as she struggled on like a fish on a hook. With Nonoka’s heighten sensitivity and immense – and probably painful – libido, having a powerful sex toy assailing her sex would not doubt drive her crazy.

Perfect. A fitting punishment for breaking her glasses.

“There. Now you enjoy yourself while I fix these,” Veronica said. She watched with amusement as Nonoka’s large breasts bounced around with such vigor that it looked like they were moving on their own.

“Mmm Mmmph Mmmpph!”

The heavy smell of sex reached her nose and caused her to involuntary shudder. Cripes, she could really go for another round right now. But she had fix this glasses, she had these since forever. Leaving them broken would only make her feel guilty.

Veronica spun around and headed back to her desk, and instead of going around, hopped on her desk and slid into a comfortable position, reached for the small toolkit at the corner of the desk, crossed her legs, and got to work fixing her precious spectacles.

All the while enjoying the sweet music of sensual torture of a nubile youth.

\- - - - - -

“Ughhh…” Nonoka groaned, raising herself off the bed while rubbing her eyes. As she sat in a forward position, she could feel her head pounding lightly, tired, and oddly, her throat and her loins felt raw. Her butt in particular felt… strained? Her mouth even had an odd taste to it. “Uh… what happened…? Doctor?”

She looked around and saw that she was in a small infirmary, likely Doctor Veronica’s because she didn’t recognize it as the Knight Barrack’s own. She pulled off the blanket covering her and saw she still had her outfit on. Good. She knew from Alto’s own personal experiences that the doctor like experimenting on her patients. To make sure, however, she got off the bed and inspected her body. Feeling herself and looking at different parts of her body, she saw nothing out of the particular, only the feelings she had when awoke.

Racking her brain, she couldn’t remember why she was here. The more she pondered, the more her head hurt and the blackness of nothing enveloped her mind.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door swung open, with Veronica standing there, eating those odd - if kinda grotesque - snack of hers: Angel Wings. The doctor smiled at her. “Awake are we?” she asked, going for the seat next to where Nonoka was. The ninja didn’t notice until the doctor sat down, but when she saw she was carrying a small cardboard box in her other hand, Nonoka realize she didn’t have her box on! She blushed and broke out into a sweat. The doctor could see her face!

“Here’s your ugly security box.” Veronica tossed the box at her. Nonoka, with her naturally high dexterity, caught it before it hit her and quickly placed it back on her head, All in one smooth motion. The kunoichi sighed in relief as she sat back down. She was once again encapsulating her soothing darkness felt safe in.

“Thank you, Doctor Veronica.,” Nonoka said. “Ummm, why am I here? What happened? I’m having a hard time remembering...”

“Oh, I’m not surprised,” Veronica said, fixing her glasses real quick. “I was performing a physical examination on you and I ordered you to undress. It seems the combination of taking off your little box and your outfit – what little there is,” The doctor added with a bit of amusement, and almost giggle when she heard squeak Nonoka and quickly covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs to hide her more noticeable feminine features. Veronica took notice of said features and couldn’t help but lick her lips and tightly clenched her thighs together.

“And as you demonstrated, you got really skittish. As soon as took your bra, you fainted. You hit the hard floor before I was able to catch you. Wouldn’t be surprised if you got a headache from that.”

“O-Oh.” Nonoka nodded in understanding, before realizing something else. “Wait, why does my butt hurt, too? Did-Did you experiment on me?” She recalled many of the experimentations Veronica performed on Alto. What would stop her from doing the same things to her and the others of their Knight squad?

“Experiment? No. I continued the physical, of course. Conscious or not, I’m not going to stop because you fainted,” she explained. “I am a doctor, and I am very committed to my job. I performed a full examination. I inspected every nook and cranny, which includes inserting my digits in your orifices. Which," she laughed, "explains any discomfort in your backside...” Veronica trailed when she saw Nonoka suddenly slumped back onto the bed, fainting.

Veronica laughed more, "Hahak!." She got the chair and went towards a large painting that was directly facing them. It was painting of a dark moon with stark white stars surrounding it. Pulling it off, there sat where a section of the wall was cut out was a blinking camcorder.

Veronica took it out and checked it, rewinding and watching it. The doctor snickered pervertedly as she watched the recorded video. After having the drugged Nonoka eat her out, she and the doctor did more debaucherous acts that would have any normal person call **_vile_**.

Looking back at the unconscious kunoichi and large rising chest, she knew she had to schedule more 'appointments' with her.

Her alarms suddenly came to life, almost making her jump out her skin. An indicating that someone was on the premises.

"Nonoka? Doctor Veronica?" came the voice of Lady Sakuya through her speakers. "Are they even here?"

"I'm sure they are, Doctor Veronica is always here. Besides, Nonoka said something about going in for an appointment," came the voice of Alto.

She groaned. "Aw shit. I guess that ends the fun for today."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I finished at the time around Pleasure Club. This time around I wanted to do a Stella Glow fic with my favorite characters from the cast: the voluptuous Doctor Veronica, and Nonoka. Veronica is the type that'd tasted all various forms of pleasure over her long lifetime, and being a morally ambiguous person, she'd totally drug someone just to fuck them for kicks. 
> 
> Had tons of fun writing this and hope some of you folks can enjoy this fic despite being unfamiliar with the source material!
> 
> Also, I have a little done on this. If you folks wanna see it, I can post it here in the note.


End file.
